Percy and Annabeth Prank War
by xxAlisonxx
Summary: What happens when Clarisse decides to butt into Percy and Annabeth's prank war? There will be some Percabeth in the later chapters, and yes, I will make later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (Percabeth)

I paced around my cabin. It had been lonely in my cabin since Tyson left. Lonely, and messier, now that he wasn't here to clean like he used to.

I was thinking about whether I should at least attempt to tidy up my floor (which wasn't completely visible right now) when I heard the door creak open.

I jumped, because no one else at Camp Half-Blood lived in the Poseidon cabin, and then turned around to see… no one. I turned back around, figuring that whatever opened the door would show it's self soon enough.

Something hit me in the shoulder.

I whipped my head around in every direction, uselessly trying to figure out what type of angry animal had crawled in here, when I heard laughing, coming from my bed.

Annabeth.

I walked over, waved my hand around in mid air a few times until I was able to find her head. I took off her hat.

There was Annabeth, her hair ruffled, and a smile on her face.

"You should've seen yourself, Seaweed Brain." she said, still giggling.

"Haha, very funny." I said, trying not to let my smile show.

We had been trying to see who could play more pranks on each other. Annabeth had the advantage of her invisibility hat, and I had the advantage of her being afraid to go near water fountains and sinks, in case I was lurking around to give her a little face-wash.

We walked out of my cabin, playfully threatening each other about future pranks, when Clarisse heard us.

"What're you guys talking about?" she asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to invite her to a prank war when she was holding her new electrical spear.

"Well…" I said, thinking of what I could say without actually telling her.

"We were talking about a pranking competition we were having." she said. I shot her a "thanks a lot" look, which she didn't seem to see while she was glaring into Clarisse's eyes.

"Prank war?" she asked with a smirk on her face. "Like you guys know how to do real pranks." What she said, mixed with a malicious sound in her voice that I new would bug Annabeth, made cautious of what Annabeth might say in response. I was hoping it'd just be something like, "You're so immature, if you think that we'd do anything more than have a friendly competition between each other, then you're wrong. C'mon, Percy." But no. Of course it wasn't.

"Clarisse, if you think you could do better, just say so." I didn't like how that sounded like a challenge. Even if it wasn't meant to sound like that, that's how Clarisse took it.

"I do think I can do better, and I'll prove it!" she said. I could only imagine what she had planned for us.

I was just about to say to her, "No! By prank war, Annabeth obviously meant a safe, fun game of hide and seek!" but she turned around and strode away, in steps so big I'd have to run to catch up with her.

I slowly turned to Annabeth. "What-" I said, emphasizing each letter, "did- you- get- us- into?"

Annabeth wasn't looking at me, though. She was still watching Clarisse's back walk away. "If she thinks she's so great at pranks, I'd like to see her try against us."

She turned her head to me. "We've got planning to do." She grabbed my hand, and dragged me to her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the characters belong to Rick Riordan.

We got in the cabin, and she started shuffling through some of her drawers near her bed.

I was afraid someone would catch us alone in the same cabin (campers from other cabins aren't allowed to be in one persons cabin alone), but then again, I wouldn't want there to be a bunch of Athena kids whispering and giggling to each other about us, just like they did every time they saw us within 10 feet of each other.

Anyways, Annabeth kept shuffling in her drawer, until she finally found what she was looking for, and picked it up.

She turned around, and she was holding a big sheet of paper. When she spread it on the ground, I saw it was actually graph paper. Like something used for plotting an attack on an enemy country.

"Whoa- is that _graph paper_? You're taking this way too seriously!" I said, as she started scribbling things down with a pen.

"Do _you _want her to stuff earthworms in your pillows?" she said, a serious look in her dark, stormy grey eyes.

"Oh, um… carry on." I muttered. She smiled a little smile, and then went back to planning. This would've been so much simpler if she had just stayed quiet about it, but I didn't say that to her.

"Go back to your cabin. I'll tell you the plan tomorrow." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

The next morning, I woke up expecting to see some type of death trap made by Clarisse set up in my room. There wasn't anything I could see. Maybe she had forgotten about the whole thing completely.

Then I remembered. This is Clarisse we're talking about.

I walked around, looking anywhere that Clarisse could've hid something that would electrocute and/or burn me. I didn't see anything, so I just got dressed.

When I walked to Annabeth's cabin, I was wondering whether she had already pranked Clarisse. My question was answered when I got to the Athena cabin.

Before I could even knock on the door, Annabeth grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me in. "Percy, I wouldn't go out there if I were you." she said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What- what'd you do?" I said, wondering why she was warning me not to go outside. What had she done…?

"Well… I don't think Clarisse would be happy to see you." she looked almost concerned now. That didn't make me feel any better.

"I don't want to end up getting killed by Clarisse, so I'll just tell her the competition's over…" I said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Percy- wait-" Annabeth tried to say, but I was already out the door.

I walked toward the Ares cabin. When I got there, I didn't see Clarisse. In fact, I didn't see anyone.

I checked the Mess Hall. I didn't see her there, either. I decided I would bump into her sometime, so I just went back to my cabin.

The second I got near it I knew something was wrong. It smelt like some type of chemical spill, like bleach. It also smelt like dirty toilet water.

When I got in it was ten times worse. I could barely breathe. I knew this smell. I remembered from when the Hunters played capture the flag with us.

Fart arrows. More like 200 fart arrows, though.

I dragged my self out, gasping for air.

I would have to settle this whole thing with Clarisse before somebody got hurt… maybe I'd settle it after playing just one prank on her. I wondered what Annabeth had done that made her mad enough to turn my entire cabin into a chemical spill scented safety hazard.

I walked back over to the Athena cabin. We had planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

"Annabeth?" I asked when I got in.

She ran up to me. "What happened?" I felt like she had known Clarisse would take out her anger on me.

"What did you do?" I asked. "She filled my cabin with fart arrow scent!"

"Oh, well I-" Right then Clarisse busted through the door. "Where is she?" she yelled. She looked around, and then spotted us.

I could see something in her hand when she marched over to us. It looked a little bit like a giant twisted paper clip. I wondered whether she was going to use it as her weapon to kill us.

"How could you do this?" she yelled, her face completely red. I could have sworn there was fire in her eyes. She waved the twisted piece of metal in our eyes, and I saw that it wasn't a giant paper clip, it was her electrical spear! That must have been why she was so mad. I remembered back when I broke her old one in my first game of capture the flag. She had been furious, just like she was right now.

"You said that you wanted to join the competition," Annabeth said, no fear in here eyes as she stared down Clarisse. "It's not like we can't prank you. And besides, maybe you should look before you sit."

Look before you sit? That's when realized Annabeth hadn't _broken _the spear, she had just set it down on Clarisse's bed, so she's end up sitting on it! At the realization that Clarisse had broken a war weapon by _sitting _on it, made me burst out laughing.

Clarisse's head whipped around to me, and I stopped laughing. She grabbed me by the hair, and raised me until I was standing on my toes.

"Listen." she said, staring with serious anger into my eyes, "If you thought what I did to your cabin was bad, then you're really going to hate what I have served up for you the rest of the week." She dropped me (and if you haven't been held by your hair by an Ares kid, let me tell you, it **hurts**), then headed for the door.

I turned toward Annabeth. "Maybe you shouldn't have broken her spear."

She looked at me. "Like I said before, I didn't technically break it. She _did _turn your cabin into a giant stink-bomb, though, so don't you want to get her back?"

I remembered the reason I had came here in the first place. The whole meeting with angry Clarisse had gotten my mind a little mixed up.

"Yeah. I do want to get her back. I actually came here to see what pranks you have up your sleeve." After I said that, she smiled. Even though I was happy that we were going to get back at Clarisse, a little voice in the back of my mind saying that this was a bad idea. I'm pretty sure the name of that voice was common sense.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

We _were_ planning pranks, until I got bored, and suggested we talk about it while taking a walk in the forest. I know, I know, _"Why would you take a walk out in the open when you're in a prank war with Clarisse? You just pranked her, so she'll be trying to prank you!" _I hadn't thought of that. All I had been thinking was it was uncomfortable sitting on a floor, planning things out things on graph paper for hours. And it doesn't help that I have dyslexia and ADHD.

So, we were taking a walk, and I was trying to pitch the idea that I could just get Blackjack to trample her. Annabeth seemed to think that'd be too dangerous for Blackjack.

We were walking and trying not to get off track about the whole prank war discussion (soon enough we got bored and talked about something else), when Annabeth thought she heard something.

"What? Like a bird?" I asked. I didn't know why she was so frantic.

"I don't think so. I thought I heard footsteps… what if it's Clarisse?" she said, biting her nails. It wasn't good when Annabeth overreacted. Unless of course she wasn't overreacting… what if it WAS Clarisse? What if Clarisse was hiding in the bushes, waiting to throw a giant spider, or maybe a hand grenade?

"Maybe we should-" I was going to suggest turning back, but Annabeth tackled me and pushed me into some bushes.

"What- why-" I said, with a bit of a red face, but Annabeth put her finger over my mouth. It was awkward sitting under a bush with Annabeth kneeling on my chest, with her hand on my lips, but I didn't want to argue incase she'd seen Clarisse with an armed tank or something.

"I definitely heard somethi-" she whispered, but then she was hit in the head with something, and she toppled over so she was lying on me. It was a net. Now new thoughts swarmed my head. Was Clarisse going to eat us? I know, I know, that wouldn't have been a prank, and I was kind of hysterical, but you try thinking when you're covered in fishing net!

"Oh, look." Clarisse said with a smirk on her face. "Was fish lips making-out with his girlfriend?"

I still couldn't really speak, because Annabeth and I were squished together, so I just gave her an angry look.

That just made her laugh. "I think I'm going to store the fish I caught somewhere!" she said, picking up the net we were trapped in. She walked over to a type of hole she must have dug, and dropped us in.

After we fell to the ground, she walked away laughing. But did Clarisse make it just as simple as dropping us in a hole, so we'd have to find a way out? No. Of course she didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

**A message to my readers: The story is coming near its end, and I'll probably have finished the last chapters by sometime like Wednesday (I'm planning to have 2 or 3 big chapters before the end). If you have any requests or suggestions for another story, tell me it in a review.**

** Even if I don't get any requests/ideas from you guys, it's okay. I have 2 new stories that I'm going to let out when I'm done with this. They're a bit of a mixture of Twilight/Percy Jackson. If you guys have any other books you want me to write a fanfic about, let me know.**

** I've read all the Percy Jackson books (including "The Demigod Files"), all the Harry Potter books, and all the Twilight books. Tell me if there are any books you want me to read then make a fanfic about. I'm thinking of reading the "Maximum Ride" series.**

** My next series will probably be a chapter out every other day, and if I miss a day; I'll make up for it later. There'll probably be 5-7 chapters for each story. I'm not going to make more than one at a time, because I feel like I only work half as hard (and half as fast) on it. Thanks! Oh, and I made this chapter a little longer than the other ones because I don't think I've had one out in a while. **

So, we were trapped at the bottom of a hole, trying to get out of a fish net, but that wasn't the worst of it. I feel that Clarisse had gotten this idea from something her dad had once tricked us with.

Remember that time that Ares wanted me to get his shield at the abandoned water park, so we'd be caught in a trap made by Hephaestus, and get caught on tape and laughed at, instead of him? Well, that's what I think gave Clarisse the idea to do this.

So, like I was saying, Annabeth and I were trapped in a giant fish net, trying to get untangled, probably looking like total idiots, when we heard a little click.

I looked around, and then spotted something. I saw it because it caught a little glint of light. Like glass, or plastic. It was a little circle.

I was able to scoot over to it, despite the fact that ropes were tugging on me, and look at it.

A camera. _Great. _I thought. _Just great._

I didn't think Clarisse had expected us to see it in all the confusion. Maybe I could just knock it over so the only thing it'd be taping was dirt. That seemed like it'd make sense. Even though the Ares kids weren't the cleverest kids (and by that I mean they use too much brawns to have enough time to use any brains), I felt like that was too simple, even for Clarisse.

First I needed to get out of the net.

That was an easy fix. I reached into my pocket and used Riptide to slice through it, surprised I hadn't thought of that earlier. Well that was simple enough. It wasn't even any special type of net. This was easy.

Now it was time to get the camera. I grabbed it, and shut it off. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Clarisse really _had_ made it that simple.

"Percy." Annabeth said, grabbing my hand and making me jump. I couldn't really see much because it was dark, but I could tell where Annabeth was. "How are we going to get- OW!" she screamed.

"What? What?" I said, looking around incase their was some rogue Cyclops that'd been hiding in the corner.

"I- I felt something on my leg!" she whimpered. "I think I have a keychain light in my pocket, I'm not sure how well it works, though." She said, turning on a small, dim, flickering light. Even though the light was just about as weak as it could get, I could see what had touched her leg. Unfortunately, she could too.

"Sp-spid-d-ers!" she screamed. I remembered how terrified she'd been when there where electronic spiders crawling on her at the abandoned water park. I didn't want to think how she was reacting to _real_ spiders. Yeah, Clarisse had definitely been having story time with her dad. I grabbed the flashlight and looked around. Then something caught my eye (other than the hundreds of tiny fuzzy spiders crawling on Annabeth and my feet). The ledge that the camera had been on.

I moved closer to try and see it better. It looked like a dark circle with spiders crawling on it. Wait- the spiders weren't crawling on it- they were crawling in and out of it! There'd been a hole filled with spiders! Clarisse probably HAD known we'd just get rid of the camera, so she'd rigged it so it'd release tons of the eight legged little arachnids.

While I was investigating the hole, more spiders were crawling on Annabeth.

"AAUUGH!!!" she shrieked, then wrapped her arms around me in a death grip. She was breathing really hard, and seemed more scared than any other time I'd ever seen her when she was fighting monsters.

"Annabeth, we can try and get out." I said, and tried to calm her down.

She screamed again. In my ear.

"Annabeth, listen to me! Either you stay here and get covered in more and more spiders down here, or we find a way out!" I yelled. She listened to me that time.

"Okay, there are probably some rocks we can climb. I'll give you a boost. Climb onto my hands, climb up the rocks, then find a way to get me out, too." I said. She nodded, probably afraid if she tried to speak she'd scream in my ear again… or afraid a spider would crawl into her mouth.

I was able to make my hands into a shelf, and boost her up. She clawed her way up the rocks (probably faster than she would have if there WEREN'T spiders crawling on the wall), then reached down and was able to pull me up after a lot of struggling.

It'd been afternoon when we were walking, and I guess a lot of time had passed while we struggled to get out of Clarisse's prank trap of doom. It was dark out, and the only light was coming from the moon and the stars (and I know that some people say that the moonlight can be really bright, but actually, it doesn't make thing really much lighter than a closet with no light bulb). I was able to see a little bit, though, with the dim light coming from the keychain flashlight we still had.

I wasn't exactly sure where we were. We would've remembered which way we'd gone before, but after Clarisse ambushed us, it had kind of been cleared from our minds.

So, there we were, still crawling with the spiders that'd stuck on our clothes, lost in the middle of a dark monster-filled forest, hungry, tired, and not sure what to do.

Mr. D was going to kill us when we got back.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

** Hi guys. I decided to let another chapter out today, because it's 12:47 in the morning, I have nothing else to do and I don't have to wake up early tomorrow, and I always seem to write better at night time. Even if I had writer's block during the day, thoughts always fill my head at night. I usually day dream at night, before I go to sleep. Ironic, huh? I'll probably have the next chapter out either tomorrow, or the day after. By the way, don't be afraid to review! It doesn't get annoying. And if I don't get the next chapter or two out in the next two days, send me an email/ review reminding me to upload/type it. Anyways, I hope you like the story.**

I wasn't sure what to do, exactly. I decided the best thing to do was sit until we could figure out something.

I sat down, and Annabeth immediately followed. She picked up my hand so she'd know where I was. It was kind of awkward holding hands with her, because I was really self conscious. I mean, I bet my hands were sweaty and dirty after all that climbing and crawling on the ground. When I peeked over at her, I saw that she was staring at my face intently, which made me turn away quicker than I would have if she had slapped me. Haven't you ever had that awkward moment when you look at someone else at the same moment that they look at you, then you both whip your head away in embarrassment that you were caught staring at each other? Well, this was like that, only she didn't look away, which made it more awkward, like she was burning a hole in the back of my head with her eyes.

After the uncomfortable moment of silence, I noticed it wasn't completely silent. I could here something. I stood up, still holding Annabeth's hand, trying to hear the soft sound better.

It was water. Small waves, washing up on the muddy, sandy, Camp Half-Blood shore. I heard Annabeth whimper. I remembered that we were still covered in spiders. She'd probably been resisting screaming this whole time.

"C'mon," I said, tugging on her hand, towards the soft sound of the water. I can't remember why exactly I felt the water was the place to go. I guess it was because I always felt stronger in water, like nothing could hurt me. Like I was home, safe and welcome.

We got to the water after a small walk. I took off my shoes and my shirt and jumped in the lake, all the spiders rising to the surface as soon as I got under.

I felt a splash.

Annabeth had came in, too, and all the spiders floated away from her clothes, all floating up then being gently pushed by the currents until they were all off.

She swam over to me. She looked like she was shaking. She was shivering! I guess I wasn't really affected by the cold water, since it brought me just as much strength and power as any other temperature water.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying to get her warm. Then the water started making a soft "Ssssss" sound, like sizzling. It was steaming. I'd never tried to control water temperatures before, but I guess I can.

She'd stopped shivering, and was now wrapping her arms around me. I could have stood there not moving for hours, but then I heard something in the trees.

I let go of Annabeth.

"We'd better go, I think I heard something." I said, scanning the area.

"Yeah," Annabeth murmured, letting go of me. "We should find a way back. We probably already have monsters tracking us."

I swam out of the water, and rinsed off my shirt and shoes I'd left at the shore (they still had spiders on them), then noticed that I had all my clothing completely soaked. Then I remembered that I had the power to be waterproof. The water slipped off of me and my clothes with the smallest thought.

"Annabeth, come over here." I said, reaching out my hand. She held my hand, and the water spilt off of her clothes, too.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could do that to another person." She said, looking up at me.

"Well, I remembered that when I was in the bottom of the Mississippi river, then when I touched a hamburger wrapper it became dry, so I figured, it'd probably work the same on you." After saying that, I quickly wished that I hadn't; because I knew there'd be a scowl on Annabeth's face for comparing her to a filthy fast food napkin at the bottom of a polluted river.

Great going, Percy. You had her, and then you lost her.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

** Okay, this'll either be the second or third to last chapter. **

** A lot of you guys have been reviewing my story (thanks!) and one review by "mandy8o8" gave me an idea to have Annabeth and Percy play a prank on Clarisse, based on what she'd done to them. I changed the idea she gave me, but still, I wouldn't have thought of it if it weren't for her review. I'm going to put that part in the next chapter.**

** I know it's out pretty late… I'M SORRY! Don't think you're the only thing I've been putting off. My school work isn't finished neither. **

**I hope you like the chapter!**

We walked through the forest, not talking to each other. It was starting to get lighter out.

I wondered what was going to happen when we got back. Maybe no one noticed we were gone. Maybe Clarisse said we were purposely breaking the rules for attention. That seemed like what she would do.

I could see the sun rising. It was bright, even though it was just starting to peak over the hills of Camp Half-Blood. It hurt my eyes, and that's when I noticed how exhausted I was.

I could tell we were getting closer to camp. I was starting to see some things I recognized from before we'd gotten pranked by Clarisse.

"Percy, I'm sorry I was angry at you." It took me a few seconds to realize she was apologizing to me. "I guess I was just unhappy anyways, so I took it out on you."

I felt like I'd heard this before. I think it was from a soap opera my mom used to watch. I guess that things on T.V do really happen.

"No, it's okay. I should have thought before I spoke." I said.

"Well… you are a Seaweed Brain." She said, and I saw she was smiling.

Well we were talking; we hadn't noticed that we'd gotten back to camp. I could see a couple of the early birds of Camp Half-Blood already up.

"Maybe if we sneak back into our cabins no one will notice we weren't here." I said, looking for a path to go on where no one could see us.

"Maybe _you_ can, but _I_ can't." she said, with a troubled look on her face. "Some of my cabin mates have already gotten up!" Then I remembered. The early birds of Camp Half-Blood were the Athena cabin. "Well…" I said, thinking. "…you could come in my cabin?" I said it like it was a question, instead of a statement, which made me sound dumb.

"Okay." She said. She obviously didn't think that it would be awkward. That was a good thing, right?

I snuck into my cabin. I peeked outside. No one.

I turned my head to my cabin, about to signal Annabeth to come in, when I saw my room. Oh yeah. I forgot that it was a complete mess.

I darted around the room shoving dirty shirts and crumpled pieces of paper under my drawers, and pushing my suitcase that had some old food in it under my bed.

Unfortunately, Annabeth decided to come in while I was shoveling t-shirts with pieces of I-don't-even-know-what on them into one of my drawers.

She looked at me for a second, and then sat down on a bunk.

"What time is it?" she asked. "Don't you keep a clock in here?"

"Oh, I think it's on my drawer." I said, and then sat on a bunk near her.

"We have about an hour until everyone else wakes up… what do you wanna talk about?"

"How about…" I thought, trying to think about what we could talk about for a while.  
"How about the fact that my capture the flag team's going to kick your team's butt?" she said daringly. The next capture the flag game was going to be Athena's cabin, Ares', Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Demeter, against my cabin (which doesn't really make a contribution to the number of people), Hephaestus's cabin, Apollo's, and Hermes.

"Well, your team _does_ have two war gods…" I hesitated. "But my team has me. And everyone knows that I've always been _great_ at making a game plan." I finished sarcastically.

After that, we started talking about strategies, and teasing each other about our skills. Somehow, I woke up about 40 minutes later on the bunk I'd been sitting on, and Annabeth was lying on the bunk she'd been on.

"Annabeth," I said, shaking her arm.

"Yeahhhh..." She said groggily.

"You awake?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Mmmhmm," she said without opening her eyes. "You drooled in your sleep again."

She opened her eyes. "Should we go? Maybe I can tell my cabin mates I came in late and got up early or something." I nodded.

"Let's get to breakfast." I said, then stood up with Annabeth and walked out the door.

**There you go! I promise I'll have the next one out way sooner! I feel bad for waiting so long. **

** Keep reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

All characters belong to Rick Riordan.

** Okay… I think that this one was actually out later than the other. But I have excuses! My Microsoft Word wasn't working. Microsoft Word doesn't play well with children. Anyways, here you go!**

I could see from here Clarisse already eating when we got out. Annabeth was going to be so angry. I couldn't see what she had in mind…

We got up to Clarisse and she turned around, smirking.

"How'd you like those bugs, Wise Girl?" Clarisse said, her teeth bearing in a smile that looked like it should be put on a rabid wolf.

"I didn't. But I wanted to talk to you. I don't want to fight anymore. We're just going to keep going until someone gets hurt." Annabeth said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _And then she actually put her hand on Clarisse's shoulder!_ Clarisse looked like she'd been slapped, but Annabeth kept going. "How 'bout we forget all about this?" she asked, then, without waiting for an answer, walked away quickly, with me following her.

I had so much to ask, but I ended up just spluttering, "How 'bout a _truce_?"

Annabeth pointed towards Clarisse's table. I looked over, and about three seconds later, anywhere in about a ten foot diameter of her table was filled with green gas. I could smell a familiar scent coming from it… the same scent that there was when my cabin had fart arrow gas! She must have planted a fart arrow bomb on her shoulder!

"Yeah," Annabeth said a mischievous smile on her face. "A truce starting now."

"Well. You have to teach me how to make one of those stink bombs one day." I said, impressed.

"Some day?" she said, and looked at me. "Will Saturday be good for you?"

** YAY! Percy got a date with Annabeth! I'm going to write some more fanfictions, probably with characters mixed from a couple different books. Please read and review this one! Oh, and I promise when I make another fanfic it'll be more consistent with the chapters. ^_^**


End file.
